The present subject matter is directed to truck tailgates. More specifically, the present technology is directed to apparatuses and methods for shrouding a gap between a tailgate and a truck bed.
A pick-up truck typically comprises a tailgate hingedly connected to a truck bed and adapted to be moved between a closed position and an open position. One common form of tailgate is substantially upright and latchable when closed and is substantially flat when open. Such common tailgates form a gap between the truck bed and the tailgate when the tailgate is in the open position.
It remains desirable to provide a substantially rigid shroud which is adapted to cover all or part of the tailgate gap and to adjust to accommodate the changeable position of the tailgate.